


Well, until tomorrow...

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [5]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They escape House Alde and go back to House Thul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, until tomorrow...

The Alde guards didn’t know what hit them. The door went flying off the Archive Center, there was lightning, and a guy in a faded brown winter coat shouting and firing at them like crazy.

It was a mess.

The pair that’d broken into the Center ran off towards the speeder pad. The man hotwired a taxi and piloted them away.

Some of the guards swore the woman was a Sith, others claimed she was mercenary with a stolen lightsaber.

All in all, it was a bad day for House Alde.

* * *

 

Wenia climbed the stairs, sensing Andronikos behind her. He’d given her the holodisc.

She stopped outside Lady Thul’s chambers. A guard stood there, not Urtel.

“She’s gone to bed and wishes to not be disturbed,” the guard said. “Lady Thul will see you tomorrow morning.”

The pair of them went back to the guest wing.

“Huh. I had her pegged for a party girl.” Andronikos propped himself up against the wall outside their rooms.

Of course he had. Wenia left him standing in the hallway looking like he wanted to say something. What did a pudgy ex-slave have to offer that he’d want?

She undressed and went to sleep, trying to forget the shame of not knowing what she did rolling around in her belly.


End file.
